Pirates Roots
by Laquane2020
Summary: What if Jake, Izzy, Cubby got kidnapped and was forced to work at a Pirate Village, and Peter was left without a crew? But what will happen happen after five years later, will they want to go back to Neverland? Find out in Pirate ROOTS
1. Chapter 1 Peter with his crew Mates

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Hey Guys I decided to do a story behind the movie ministers roots! disclaimer I do not have on Jake and the Neverland Pirates. but I do own the characters that I will make up as I go along. So without further Ado and give you Pirates Roots enjoy! Also since this is a new year, this story will be take place further into the past which would be the year 2015 before the show got cancelled. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 Peter with his crew Mates****Peter's POV**

it was just a normal year I'll Neverland. I just came back from a big giant adventure with Tinkerbell so me and take your time to visit my crewmate Jake Cubby and Izzy.

as Tinkerbell and I finally got the Pirate Island, we get it noticed that our crewmates were having an argument.

"No you guys need to listen to me." Jake said as he shouted at them.

"Jake we've been listening to you since this morning maybe, do you think you can just calm down?" Cubby asked his leader.

"Yeah Jake please clam down, I hate seeing you upset." Izzy said to him as she walked towards him and placed her hand in his shoulder.

But as for Jake himself, he just walked away from his crew mates, and onto the Sandy Beach of Pirate Island.

**Jake's POV**As I was just staring at the blue sky, I couldn't help it that Peter Pan was standing right next to me.

"hey Peter Pan, when did you arrive?" I asked him.

"just a few minutes ago what's going on?" I asked him.

"my Maties and I, were having an argument earlier." I said to him.

" I know I heard it from here." Peter said to me.

" Peter, do you think that we can just grow up?" I asked him.

" I never want you guys to grow up, because I really need you three here and watch over Neverland for me while I go exploring the lands beyond the never seas." Peter said to me.

But as I looked back at the hideout, then back at the blue oceans I couldn't get the sense that something was about to kidnap us.

**Author's Note: Please tell me in a review that if you want me to continue this story.****a little piece of reminder I am still working on my other stories with Jake and the Neverland Pirates on so I am doing more crossovers this year.****if there is any crossovers you want me to cross over with Jake and the Neverland Pirates let me know I will list them here...****Pirates meets The suite Life of Zack and Cody(where Mr moseby is checking in three new kids who are pirates and he doesn't know that Captain Hook is there to destroy the Tipton hotel...****so let me know if you want me to do this crossover in a awesome cool review see you guys next chapter! Oh yeah and by the way, I am still going to update season 5 of Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Captain Jake meets Big Time Rush, Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates meets Hanazuki, and some other crossovers I'm thinking of doing oh yeah I'm also I'm also dating iParty with Captain Jake and this crossover is between iCarly and Jake and the Neverland Pirates****I'm also I'm going to try and update is The Flash sequel crossover with Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates just give me time to cross over everything and update everything that way you guys are up to speed speaking of which I'm actually going to update the Simpsons crossover as well because that needs to be literally updated more seriously I haven't updated yet in a long time actually because I have been working on a awesome story with Jenny and is this story it's called Izzy's broken leg you because haven't read it you should read it it's really good I already updated and posted the next chapter of it anyway so when you guys get a chance so when you guys get a chance please read this story it's good really good I'm give me the full credit to Jenny because she came up with the awesomeness ideas okay you know when I get both of us credit besides we did it together that's right Jenny I'm mentioning you into this message for everyone that we are still working on more chapters and ideas. so if you guys haven't heard me before I'll say it again please remember to review and comment and like okay this is not YouTube but you know what I mean...****Happy New Year to all and to all a great year! **


	2. Chapter 2 Jake Izzy and Cubby are captur

**C****hapter 2 Jake Izzy and**

**Cubby**** are captured**

**Jake's POV**

It was close to our bed time and we were just finishing a game were started to play, after we were done with our dinner.

"Gee, time is sure going fast." Cubby said as he looked at the clock.

" I'll say, I mean it's almost midnight." Izzy said as she yawned.

" Looks like, we should had to bed." I said as Izzy was already knocked out.

"Come on Cubby." I said to him as I turned around and saw him knocked out to.

so I carried both of my mature to their beds first I had to put Izzy down on my bed so I can put cubby into his. after I did that I picked up Izzy and carry her to her bed.

"Pixie Dust Away." Izzy said sleepily.

"Yes time for bed now my two little angels." I said as I covered Izzy with her blanket putted her teddy bear next to her and then kissed you on the forehead.

"Goodnight Izzy and Cubby I love you both." I said as I climbed into my bed that's on top of Cubby and went to sleep.

somewhere in a Pirate Villag

**Nobody's**** POV**

It was a busy day here at the Pirate village, and we need some major help around here.

So I asked one of my villagers do go and find me some more people.

"Sir we found more people."

"Sweet where?"

"On a little island called Pirate Island."

"But they are asleep."

" I don't care if they're sleeping bring them over."

" Yes sir right away sir."

20 minutes later...

"Sir I brought them. I brought them little people."

"Excellent when they wake up, we are going to ship them up. then, make them work here for 5 years...

**Author's Note**: **uh oh it looks by the Jake Izzy and Cubby have been captured by villagers and they are sentenced to work at the Pirate Village for 5 years.**

**what will Peter Pan think well he have to find a new crew members to take care of Neverland? Or will he just have to deal with a teenaged Jake Izzy and Cubby..**

**Find out in the next Chapter and remember to leave a review. See you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3 Peter Pan without his Pirate c

**Chapter 3 Peter Pan without his Pirate crew** **Part 1**

**Peter Pan's POV**

I was flying across the never cease, until I decided to go visit my pirate crew Jake, Izzy, and Cubby to be exact.

"Hello Izzy Cubby Captain Jake where are you guys?" I asked but no one answered.

"Are you guys playing hide and seek?" I asked again but still no answer.

"Cubby, Izzy, Captain Jake this isn't funny I'm only here to visit, not play games guys?" I asked again but the onlyI asked again but the only thing I found on Izzy's bed was her teddy bear.

"Did something happen to them?" I asked myself.

"maybe they went out exploring, like always, so I'll just wait right here, until they return.

"so I sat down on the sand and waited waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited. but they still haven't returned. I was now starting to get worried where are they?" I ask myself.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note: Hey I am working on the second Part if this last Chapter, as I speak!**


	4. Chapter 4 10 years later

**Author's**** note: And I'm back for another ****chapter** **of Pirate Roots! it has been a long time since I updated this story so get ready everyone because this is going to be a sad chapter for Peter Pan.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Neverland Pirates but I do own season 5.**

**Chapter 4 10 years later**

**Peter Pan's POV**

it has been 10 years already, and Jake, Izzy, and Cubby I aren't back. Tinkerbell has moved on which is sad, but that didn't matter right now, because I have to find my Maties, and bring them home if they want to come home.

so I got up on the sand wiped myself off, and flew all over Neverland to find them. that's when I spotted a village, so I flew down there and everywhere I saw was houses food and everything else was actually dumb I didn't have time to explore I have to find my Maties and fast.

that's when I walked over to a man, and asked him about Jake.

"excuse me sir but do you oh my God Jake?" I asked the teen.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our old friend, Peter Pan! How've you been?" Jake asked me.

" how have I been how have I been Jake, I've been waiting ten years, ten damn freaking years on Priate Island, and neither you cubby or Izzy came back. what happened to you guys?" I asked him.

" We got older Peter!" Cubby said to me as he walked over and gave me a hug.

"Cubby, you're you're you're you're...???...

" A teenager! I know, shocking right?" Cubby asked me as I nodded my head.

" Well hello Mr. Pan, it's good to see you again." Izzy said to me as and look at her hand and saw that she was married to Jake.

"Izzy you and Jake are married?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we've been married for 9 years, you okay?" Jake asked me.

" I'm sorry I don't know who you guys are anymore I gotta go." I said to them as I started to fly away but that wasn't until I got shot.

**Jake's POV**

As Peter was about fly away, we heard a gunshot.

"PETER!" I said to him as we all ran towards him.

"Peter, you okay?" I asked him.

"Jake, Izzy, Cubby, I'm not going to make it I'm not going to make it." Peter said to us.

" Peter don't say that please don't say that you're going to be okay buddy, you're going to be okay." I said to him as I looked around to see if there is anyone in the village that can help us, but unfortunately they're wasn't.

"Guys, we got to help Peter he can die any minute." I said to them.

" No, no, no, Jake it's okay, it's okay it's better this way besides I can finally get to be with my real family well basically my mom I finally get to be with her, in peace. but let me tell you three something before I go, I'm sorry that wasn't they're on the the of you got captured. you want to know how I know about that cuz I'm Peter Pan I know everything. Well, except you and Izzy getting married thing, but I do know this you three are now guardians of Neverland make sure Captain Hook doesn't do anything stupid to destroy my home, our home. and make sure Red Jessica, takes care of that Codfish." Peter said to us as we all cried in tears.

"Goodbye Jake and the Neverland Pirates, I love you both equally." Peter said to us as he took his last breath.

Cubby, closed his eyes and we just left them there.

**Izzy's POV**

After Peter Pan had died, we had him cremated and buried on Pirate Island we invited Wendy, John, and Michael to the funeral. we didn't actually care if they were adults the only thing we all cared about was Peter Pan he was the best. Wendy and Peter Pan go way back which we understood. so when do you walk over to Peter Pan grave and placed the acorn on top and said this to him.

"I love you Peter Pan you will be missed." Wendy said to him as it started to rain we opened our black umbrellas gathered around Pete has coffin as it went down.

"All of us were crying, but the one that was crying the most, was my husband Jake.

"Jake, you okay honey?" I asked him.

"I'm just going to miss Peter so much." Jake said to me as we all gather in a group hug to him calm down_._

"Come one Jake, let's go inside our old Hideout." I said to him as Wendy, John, Michael, Cubby, Jake, and I went inside.

**Cubby's POV**

once we were inside our old hideout, I went to the old kitchen to make something for us. but that wasn't until stormy popped up.

"Surprise, hi Cubby!" Stormy said to me.

"Stormy, what what are you doing here? and when did you got legs?" I asked her as I've lost because I didn't notice how beautiful she became over the last 10 years.

"Marina thought it would be a good idea for me to have legs that way, I can see you more.

"Wow I I had no idea, do you want to sit down and catch up?" I asked her and she nodded her head yes.

So as Stormy and I sat down in the dining room, we started to catch up.

"So how's it going Stormy?" i asked her.

"it's going good actually yeah Marina and I are getting along great, and yeah that's it so, how have you been doing Cubby?" Stormy asked me.

"Actually, Peter Pan just died today you got shot back in the village." I said to her.

"Cubby, I'm sorry I didn't know." Stormy said to me.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Stormy asked me.

"No...that's...okay, but I do need a hug." I said to her.

"Of course Cubby!" Stormy said to me as we got up from the chair and she give me a hug.

"I don't let go please." Stormy whisper in my ear.

"I wasn't going to Stormy." I whispered back.

"Hey Cubby can you tell me the story about how the three of you got captured?"

Stormy asked me.

"Of course, Jake and Izzy will tell you as well. So all three of us can tell you." I said to her as I took her to the living room, where Mr. and Mrs. Hutchinson were watching TV.

"Hey, guys, Stormy wants to here the story of how we got captured by the villagers." o said to them.

" Okay, sure, this is a long story Stormy, so get ready." Jake said to her.

" Okay here we go!" I said to her ax I was about to tell her the story of how me and my friends got captured by the villagers.

**Flashback 10 years ago...**

* * *

We just got back from another adventure on Neverland, and I was in the kitchen making us a snack.

"Yo Cubby, what's for snacks?" Jake asked me.

"Pudding!" I said to him.

As I was serving them lunch, I had a bad feeling, something or someone was going to kidnap us.

"Guys, I have a bad feelibg that we are being watched." I said to them.

"Calm down Cubby, it's probably Peter Pan who's watching us no need to get worried." Izzy said to me.

But at that same moment, I knew something was not right for us.

long story short, that night we will all sleeping and I don't know where these villagers came over, we woke up at that time, and they just kidnapped us.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

"Wow, that was kind of cool actually well technically it wasn't that cool considering the part guys got captured, but other than that, nice story." Stormy said to us.

"Thank you!" I said to her.

**Jake's POV**As Cubby was hanging out with Stormy, I was in the bathroom with Izzy.

"Come on come on come on!" Izzy said as she was looking at her pregnancy test as I was waiting as well.

"Jake what if my pregnancy test comes out negative?" Izzy asked me.

" come on Izzy we did it we have to do, I want a child." I said to her as the test went from red to green.

" OMG in what green! Jake it went green!" Izzy said excited.

"oh my God oh my God you're pregnant?" I asked her if she nodded her head in a yes.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be a father!" I said to her as we hugged and kissed.

As Izzy and I came out of the bathroom, we immediately went to the kitchen to tell Cubby and Stormy.

"Hey guys, Izzy and I have announcement to make." I said to them.

" Jake and I are going to have a baby!" Izzy said to them.

"Well congrats!" Cubby said as he walked over to give us a hug.

Author's Note: Hey guys I have something to say...

**IF I WANT TO FINISH IF IZZY'S BROKEN LEG I'M GOING TO FINISH IT IT'S NOT EVEN DONE YET SO STOP RUSHING ME! YOU GUYS ARE LITERALLY HURTING MY FEELINGS RIGHT NOW I DON'T LIKE IT AT AL! ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PIRATE ROOTS! **


End file.
